Attack of Bob the Builder
by Im a JELLYBEAN
Summary: Bob the Builder is out to get School of Rock! Theyre stealing his fame and fortune and he wants it back. How will they defeat him? And who is the mysterious It that keeps popping up?
1. Bob and his gang

**Summary: Bob the Builder is out to get School of Rock! Theyre stealing his fame and fortune and he wants it back. How will they defeat him? And who is the mysterious It that keeps popping up?**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything except for It (yay! go It!) _

"He's the onneee, he's the one, he's the really useful engine that WE ADORE! He's the one, he's the Number One THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE! He's the..."

"Shutup Freddy, I thought I told you NEVER to sing. It's scarring my ears." Freddy ducked his head at being told off by Summer but soon enough he was singing another song more crazy than the last.

They were in Dewey's black van and on their way to meet their biggest fan. He had won a prize to meet School of Rock and do activities with them for a week.

"Hey Dewey," asked Katie, staring out the back window, "what would you do if I told you there was a giant wall of Vegemite following us?" Dewey glance in the rear vision mirror to see a wall of black stuff towering behind them. He sped up the van and turned into a narrow alleyway just in time. The Vegemite wall fell, crushing cars and buildings.

"Whoopsidaisy. I think that might be our fault." Said Zack, remembering last night when he had phoned the Mafia on a prank call to ask for a load of Vegemite. He just hadn't expected it to arrive this way.

They were stuck. It was a dead end alleyway and the Vegemite was too thick. So they got

out and walked. Freddy, Zack and Katie immediately jumped into the black sludge. But soon got up, spitting it out. "It's bloody disgusting!" yelled Zack, "Where's chocolate when you need it most. Everyone sighed and began the slow trudge towards they're destination. Dewey walked up to a lady walking along the street. "Excuse me, can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street?"  
  
#####################

Arriving at their 123 Sesame Street, Summer walked up and rung the doorbell. She was greeted by a large plasticine figure and a muppet guided by two poles attached to its arms.

"Aaah , School of Rock," said the large plasticine man, "My name Bob," he paused dramatically, "The Builder." Bob the Builder began to rap, "Scoop, Muck an' Dizzy, and Rolly too. Lofty and Wendy, they join ma crew. Me an' my gang we have so much fun. When we work together we get the job done. Yo, yo, yo!" He changed back to his usual English accent, "Well there are sometimes where we don't finish the job, but they don't put that on my show, too scared of bad ratings."

They band stared dumbfounded at the TV creatures. "And I'm Ernie, his Partner in Cr-ow!" Ernie hopped around on one foot. A yellow muppet with a pointy head topped with black hair walked up and shoved Ernie away, hissing as he did so, "Don't say _anything_ Ernie." He laughed nervously and raised his hand for a handshake. "Greetings, my name is Bert, come right in."

The children and Dewey walked into the quiet house. Summer looked around, she was the only one who had heard the first convosation because Ernie talked too quietly (A/N actually he's way louder than Bert but tough). She sighted maps and plans but before she could see anything important, doors were slammed in her face.

A few hours later they left the pink walled house and walked to the Fat Controllers Station where they caught a ride home on Thomas the Tank Engine. Freddy was ecstatic and made sure that everyone knew so.

When they arrived home tired and fed up of Freddy, the four band members and the band manager went up to their rooms they were staying in for that week and put on their It Fighters gear. Their clothing was loose long black pants and a black top. They wore soft black leather gloves and shoes. The five children sneaked out the window.

Thump, bang "Owwww." Freddy fell down the last metre. The others shook their heads and set off. Lawrence stared at the It radar and gasped. "It's only in the next street!" he whispered. Zack jogged over there, his soft leather boots padding on the road. He came across a metre high clump of shimmery air, like hot air. It hadn't noticed him yet, because It was talking with a large figure. Zack tried to contain his gasp but it was too late. They looked around and saw him. Zack threw an It-tonator and dashed off.

The other children saw him running and started too. They ran past the Powerpuff girls house, the 100 Acre Woods, Babe's farm and Maisy's house. When they passed McDonalds, Freddy paused. "Could I perlease have a Big Mac? Perlease!" Summer glanced behind her, no one was chasing them. So she agreed and that night, instead of It Fighting, they had a nice Big Mac each.

Katie stopped eating. "Why am I eating a Big Mac? We all know that I like Quarter Pounders." But nobody knew the answer so she kept on eating.

Authors Note: Muhahahahaaa. The plot will appear in the next chapter and I have no idea why I put in It Fighting, I'm not sure if it will be mentioned again, but if u want me to.... But anyway please keep reading cause it will get better, I'm just not that good at opening chapters...should I keep going?


	2. Omelette and Rice Pudding

**Hey everyone, I ACTUALLY GOT REVIEWS YAY! Shows what a good title does. Anyway I don't have anything important to say so read on and enjoy .**

####################

The next morning, Freddy walked down the stairs wearing a long sleeved shirt to hide the gash in his arm that he had got the night before. But he forgot himself and pushed up the sleeve. "Dude, where did you get that?" asked Dewey.

"Ummm, well, I got it from an ant. He attacked me so ferociously! I don't know how I escaped!" Dewey raised an eyebrow. Summer had come down the stairs to hear what Freddy said.  
"Ahem, what he means is that he was so freaked by the ant that he tripped and cut himself." She glared at Freddy who agreed to what she said very quickly out of fear of being told off by the Summersarous.

Katy and Lawrence were upstairs discussing what had happened. "How can It have a partner. It can't work with other people. Look here." He read It's profile out loud.

_"Name: It,_

_AGE: unknown (guessed to be about 3)  
Height: unknown (guessed to be about 1m)  
Weight: unknown (guessed to be about 4kg)  
Appearance: looks like hot air (shimmery)_

_Recently escaped Wallahahooo Jail. Makes depressed screaming noises and talks in peoples minds. Does not associate with humans."_

There was more but Lawrence was interrupted by Marta walking into their room. "Breakfast is ready guys." She winked at Katie. "Having fun?" she asked. Katie picked up her papers (printed on Barbie paper....It's favourite doll) and quickly walked down the stairs.

Downstairs Freddy and Zack were thoroughly immersed in a food-fight, both of them were coated in cereal and milk. "Take that you scoundrel!" Zack yelled. Freddy had his eyes shut tight but when his friend said this he opened them.

"Scoundrel?"

"Yeah, scoundrel, you know, a low worthless fellow, a rascal, a man without principle." They had just began talking about synonyms for 'scoundrel' when they were told by Katie that it was time to go. "And no singing this time." She added.

Half an hour and a lot of singing later, Dewey and School of Rock minus Freddy walked out of the van. They were greeted once again by Bob who asked them where 'drummer boy' was. But he was told not to worry. There were no planned activities until tomorrow, so they decided to play rockets and spaceships.

" Csshhhh, Bob-142 to Shaft Star Command, do you read me? Cssshhh over."

"Csshhh, Bob-142 we copy, send out the chocolate fudges probes. Cssshh over."

"Cssshh, Roger that, Shaft Star Command I am sending out the chocolate fudge probes. To which co-ordinate? Over."

"Co-ordinates GF-234. I repeat, co-ordinates GF-234. Over."

"Roger that."

"Shaft Star Command to Bob-142, this is Shaft Star Command calling Bob-142! The chocolate fudge probes are heading straight for us. Hellpp over." Freddy swallowed one of the pieces of fudge and grinned, "Oh well, I think we'll live."

Summer shook her head at this childish piece of work and decided to do some investigating. She walked past four doors before she heard voices, so she crept into the room next to the one with voices and slammed the door behind her so no one could hear her if she made any noise. She heard Ernie's distinctive voice saying "Do we really have to do this Bert? I mean they've never done anything to us."

"Don't be silly Ernie, they are releasing a show next month and it's on the same time as Sesame Street. They'll steal all our viewers."

"But Bert, our viewers are little kids, and what has Bob got to do with it."

"They will appeal to young children too, trust me, and its going to be on at two times, and one of them is at the same time as 'Bob the Builder'. So face it Ernie, this is important and it must be done. Now go clean you room." Summer waited until they were gone so she could sneak back to the others. This time she joined in with the rocket ship game, and scored numerous amounts of cake and biscuits.

###################

Once again, that night, the It-fighters went out to fight some It. Technically they weren't fighting It, just trying to capture it and bring It back to jail. But It was 4kms away, and the children, being the lazy people they are, decided not to walk the distance. So instead they walked back home eating ice-cream and singing, "Baskin and Robin, saving all the ice-cream flavours. Baskin and Robin, Chocolate Chip and Waffle Man."

"And who could forget Super Scooper!" sung the off tune Freddy.

"I could," murmured Katie.

When they arrived back home, they found their house egged with omelette and rice pudding. There was a letter hanging out of the letterbox. Summer ran and opened it. The letter was printed on Barbie paper. Summer gasped "Isn't It's favourite doll, Barbie?"

"But It was four ks away, so It _can't_ be responsible," said Lawrence. Summer finally spoke up about what she had overheard.

"So in conclusion, I think that this is because of Bob the Builder and his 'gang'. I would like you to keep a watchful eye on them ok?"

"But I have two eyes, can I watch them with two eyes?" asked Freddy. Everyone rolled their eyes. (A/N aarrrgghh too many eyes) That night Summer tossed and turned while she slept, hoping that Bob wouldn't go to extremely great lengths to get rid of them. She dreamt about measuring long strands of thread.

Morning came and the rest of the house realised what had happened. They went out to clean it, Freddy, Zack and Frankie with tongues and the rest with water and sponges. Katie became tired and stared off into the distance, about 200m away stood a shimmery shape. She gasped but and It didn't come any closer, she didn't say anything. Katie was almost sure she could see that as the shape moved away, it limped quite badly. She was shocked because they didn't do any fighting last night, and she had been told that It couldn't be hurt.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if any of you want more information on It, just tell me what you want to know and I'll put it in the next chapter**


	3. Whatchamacallits and Lasers

**OK, ummm just so you know, we don't have Rice Crispies, but we do have Rice Bubbles. And no, It is allergic to Rice BUBBLES, (and crispies), and some of the people who are seriously afraid of It, wear chains of Rice Bubbles and Crispies around their necks. **

**IT IS COPYRIGHT OF CLAIRE ROBINSON AND ME! DON'T YOU DARE STEAL IT.**

After the big cleaning frenzy, everybody began arguing over who's mother was better. Why, I don't know, but it's what people do.

Freddy, in his childish voice said, "M-m-my mummy is _really_ good at, at picking noses an-and" he did a little jump of excitement "changing nappies. One of her _bestest_ things is turning off the TV in the middle of a _really, really_ good show...like Play School, and turning off the sprinkler when we're having fun playing in nudie." His friends stared at him in horror. But Freddy kept on going, "An-and she's really good at cooking vege-tab-les...especially brococalli (A/N broccoli) an-and..."

"OK, OK we get the point," said Zack in a desperate attempt to keep him quiet. Thankfully, Dewey told them that it was time to get ready for their visit to Bob.

It was on Thomas the Tank Engine, on the way to 123 Sesame Street, that Summer realised that she hadn't read the letter yet. So she yanked it out of her pocket and called Katie and Lawrence, the only sane ones, over. The letter read,

_Dear School of Rock, I understand that you are releasing a television show. If this is true then I believe you should reconsider before it's too late. Your only chance is to tell the television station not to release it. You have been warned_

_Guess_

"Holy whatcha-ma-callit!" cried Katie, "its blackmail!"

They arrived at 123 Sesame Street, ready to go to Laser Force. (A/N if you've never heard of Laser Force, it's a place. You have toy lasers and you have to put on sensors on your shoulders. You then go around shooting everyone on those sensors and you get points. If you shoot three people in a row you get rapid fire ... I'm went there for my friends birthday and my hockey break-up party.) Bob drove them to the centre in one of his trucks. When they arrived they had to make up nicknames...

Freddy – Cool n Crazy

Zack – Blue Leprechaun

Summer – Oompa Loompa

Katie – Kitty Kat

Lawrence – The Hand

Alicia – Lateeda

Marta – Sneaky Sneaky

Tomika – Rubber Band

The others all had an arrangement of weird and wacky nicknames (they are just crazy and are not what I think of them... don't worry) all the way down to 'Dewey – Himself'.

They entered the shooting area where they went to hide in nooks and crannys. Zack and Freddy began arguing loudly so Summer had to go and quiet them down. "Three, two, one and off you go," yelled the mechanical voice. As they started shooting, Summer realised that the three singers weren't anywhere. She didn't pay much attention because you need it all for the game. But then Katie, who had been standing right beside her disappeared.

Summer gasped and stepped backwards into one of the darker rooms. Where was everyone, how come no one was swooning over her? She sighed and thought she better get looking. Suddenly, a large flying party pie flew in front of her yelling "You can run but you can't hide." Summer held her breath and took her stance for karate. "Come out, come out wherever you are. I know you're here. At least I think you are." The flying party pie appeared to give up and it flew away. She moved and it came up behind her had somehow managed to throw her into the meat in its middle.

Inside the party pie must have been sedatives because she awoke when it was dark. Surrounding her were red and yellow striped walls. A large sign said 'Planet Caparlga'. The bed she was lying on was thin with a dark grey sheet. Summer pushed herself to her feet and walked over to the lighted room. She heard voices and listened

**OK IM BORED OF BEING NORMAL IM GONNA GO RANDOM. **

"So B1, do you like pie?"

"Yes B2 I do know how to fly."

"But B1, I _do_ hate Fatty Bear... little evil ping pong ball.Grrrr."

"Oh be quiet you two," said another voice, "Everyone knows that yellow and green are the new chess board."

"Deary me, where is your brain today?"

"Fiji."

"Barcelona"

"What is with pink Folder World these days? No one knows them. I mean they are soooo the coolest."

"Of course I know the Paperclip man."

"Muffin Man," interrupted New Voice.

"Who lives down Dury Lane?"

"Finland! Finland! My country Finland! Is where the Paperclip man lives," sung B2.

"I didn't know that you knew Freddy Fish!"

"Corgi is my name. And I can fly like Peter Pan!"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but word will never hurt me...and then they threw a dictionary. Sob, sob."

"Ooooh, I didn't know Teddy Bears could lift 274kgs"

"They can't, they only know how to say 'Boo'."

"My name is Bob and I'm a slob, I hate corn cobs but I love my job. I dropped out of school when I was ten and now I live in a chicken pen."

It was then that Summer walked into the futuristic style room. Two large bananas and a man with a face shaped like a CD case stared down at her.

"Excuse me, do you know where I am."

"Yeah, of course, you're on Laser Force Island." They then began their random conversation about combing your hair.

Summer shook her head and walked into the next room which was covered with polka-dots. Inside was Wally from 'Where's Wally'.

"Where am I?" she asked. He just stared at her until a disembodied voice said for Summer to walk towards her right. She walked until she stood in front of an orange door. It opened and there stood............

Bob the Builder! He cackled. "You're mine now! Muhahaha!!" The floor opened up underneath Summer and she fell through. Landing with a thump on the ground below, Summer jumped up and began running. Suddenly she stumbled and when she looked up, she was back in Laser Force. But in the corner of her eye, she saw a shimmer.

"Game over man, game over," said the mechanical voice. Summer walked out dazed. How had the floor opened? Wasn't Bob supposed to be playing Laser Force as well? When Bob came over to tell her that she had come First out of the first round of Laser Force, Summer jumped. He was acting so normal. But when she looked back he had an evil glint in his eye.

**Note from the Author: Ok, kinda a weird chapter. WATCH 'KATH AND KIM'! Sorry it's sooo cool. But I've heard that Americans need a glossary to understand the Australian words. Heeeheheehee. Anyway, if you ever get the chance, watch it.**


End file.
